


Mutual Feelings

by Shiruke_Lightheart



Category: RobiHachi
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with way too much plot, i love these dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruke_Lightheart/pseuds/Shiruke_Lightheart
Summary: Allo didn't know how they ended up like this; all he knew was that it felt extremely right, and that he wanted to stay like this forever...





	Mutual Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge sucker for Yang x Allo as anyone who follows me on any social media can probably tell. It was only a matter of time before this happened (and tbh it ended up being finished way later than I originally had planned XD)

Allo didn’t know how they ended up like this, all he knew is that it felt extremely right. Yang’s mouth on his in a sloppy kiss, one of his hands in his hair messing up the curl he always styled in his hair and a knee in between his legs, so close against his crotch Allo could feel it brush against him when he moved a little too much. But he didn’t mind, this felt like heaven; Allo felt like he could stay where he was now forever.

When their shared kiss ended, their faces still close together as if not to break the mood hanging around them, Allo stared deeply into Yang’s bright golden eyes. “Why?” the question had left his mouth before he had even thought about it. The older man towering over him looked confused “What do you mean?”  
“I thought you liked Robby? I mean, I’m not complaining about all this, quite the contrary actually,” Allo quietly admitted “B-but I don’t understand why you suddenly see something in someone like me…”

Yang silenced him by putting his lips back on Allo’s and when he pulled away again, he looked to the side and sighed “I’ve been chasing after something unattainable for so long without realising that my true feelings laid somewhere else… Somewhere much closer…”

Upon hearing those words, Allo’s face turned a deep shade of red and he couldn’t help but smile as he heard his feelings were finally being reciprocated. “I’m sorry for dismissing your feelings for all these years Allo. I thought the fondness I felt towards you was because I saw you as a younger brother to me, but I now realise that it’s so much more…”

“Mr. Yang…” Allo said almost breathlessly as Yang told him that. He felt like he could cry from happiness, his feelings were finally being answered by the man he had been loving for years. Ever since Yang had saved him from a miserable life alone on the streets after he had been kicked out by his parents and gave him a place to call home, Allo had felt a great amount of appreciation for the man; appreciation that quickly turned into something more like a crush, which Allo had been able to supress for the biggest amount of time since he knew there was no way that Yang would ever think the same way about him…

But now he was here in Yang’s bedroom, with the man in question towering over him, so close to him; it felt like heaven, but it also felt too good to be true almost, like it was just another happy dream that he would wake up from at any moment now with a face red from embarrassment and his body feeling extremely hot.

But this wasn’t a dream, yet his face was coloured completely red and his body felt extremely hot being so close to Yang in such an intimate setting like this. Yang leaned in closer and pressed a kiss on Allo’s cheekbone, whispering in his ear as he felt Allo go rigid under his touch “You’re liking this, aren’t you? How long must you have been fantasising about something like this…”

Allo could feel his cheeks burning even hotter as Yang confronted him with those words. It was true, he had caught himself thinking of situations like this numerous times before; yet he was still completely clueless about what to do now he actually found himself in that situation.  
“I- umm I…”

“Don’t worry Allo, just let me take the lead…” Yang said with a deep voice as he winked. Allo looked aside, not knowing how to react but his eyes suddenly widened when he felt something on his crotch, his cock immediately springing to life when he discovered it was Yang’s hand.

“Mr. Y-Yang!” Allo exclaimed in surprise, making Yang pull back his hand “Oh, I’m sorry; is this not what you want? Did I read the situation wrong?” he asked.  
Allo slowly shook his head “No, uhh I… I don’t mind. It just surprised me when you did that out of nowhere and uhh… I don’t really know. Is this really okay?”

“Why wouldn’t it? If you’re okay with it and I’m okay with it; what’s stopping us really?”

“Uh, I don’t know. I just don’t know why you would want to be so close, do something this intimate with someone like me…”  
“Oh hush Allo. Is this about your parents?”  
 Allo looked aside, fully knowing that Yang was right. Ever since his parents had kicked him out, he had been really scared of being abandoned by people he trusted and loved. He had a hard time trusting Yang at first when he took him in, but once he got to know Yang he knew that he was completely different from his parents and would never do something as cruel as kicking him out for something trivial like his parents did; yet the fear was still always there  in the back of his mind…  
“If I was ever planning on kicking you out, I wouldn’t have taken you in in the first place, don’t you think? I chose to take you in myself and I haven’t regretted a single moment of it ever since. If you really don’t know why I would ever want to be this close to you, or do something this intimate with someone like you, let me tell you why I want to. Because I like you Allo, you’ve always had a special place in my heart. I might have only recently discovered what that place really was since I had been too busy chasing after Robby to notice, but it’s always been there and it will always be. I’ll never leave you alone Allo…”

This time it was Allo who initiated the kiss, catching Yang a little by surprise since he hadn’t expected Allo to do something this bold; nonetheless he still melted into the kiss immediately like he had with their previously shared kisses. When Allo broke up the kiss again, Yang found those two olive coloured eyes staring into his with a tender look “Thank you…” Allo said softly “Thank you for taking me in that day. You made my life worth living Mr. Yang…”

Yang didn’t know what to say; he knew that Allo had had a rough youth and had gotten a lot happier after Yang had taken him in, but he never had any idea that it was this bad. He wrapped his arms around the blond man and pulled him into his chest in a hug “I’m sorry you had to go through all that before I got to you Allo. I promise to never let anything like that ever happen to you again… I’ll be here always to protect you from any harm.”

When Allo leaned into Yang’s touch, Yang could feel something stiff poke into his thigh and his eyes flashed down unconsciously. “I umm, I’m sorry…” Allo said quietly, directing his head to the side so he didn’t have to face Yang like this.  
“Don’t worry,” Yang whispered “I feel the same…” He slowly pushed Allo back down on the mattress and followed with his own body, grinding their crotches together for just a moment, which was enough to make both men grunt softly and have Allo’s hips jerk off from the mattress in an attempt to feel more.

As Yang’s lips went for Allo’s once more, the blond man could feel Yang’s fingers fumbling with the buttons of his suit jacket. The buttons came undone quickly enough and as the jacket fell open and Yang’s fingers started working on the buttons of his shirt, his mouth moved over to the nape of Allo’s neck, licking and sucking at the skin with the clear intention of leaving a mark.   
A shiver went through Allo’s body when the first few buttons opened and the cold metal of his necklace came into direct contact with his skin, all of the tactile stimulation making his body way more sensitive than it normally was.

When the last button of Allo’s shirt had been undone by Yang’s nimble fingers, he pulled his head back from Allo’s neck and looked at the boy laying underneath him; his chest heaving up and down as if he had just ran a marathon, his face coloured a shade of pink that Yang could only describe as beautiful, the spot where Yang had been sucking on his neck starting to turn a darker colour and the usual curl in his hair almost completely gone, leaving the strands of hair hanging down into Allo’s face.

Yang brushed some of the blond hair out of his face and pressed a quick kiss on Allo’s lips. When he moved away again he told the man laying down on the mattress “You look so beautiful right now Allo, you have no idea…”  
The blush on Allo’s face darkened a little upon hearing this and Allo moved his face to the side in embarrassment.   
Yang chuckled as he watched the boy get all embarrassed by the praise he gave him. He knew Allo wasn’t particularly used to receiving praise and would get flustered by it, but these genuine compliments Yang spoke to him as they were slowly getting more and more intimate with each other seemed to really set him off and make the blond guy incapable of any thought or speech.

Yang backed up a little, giving the man underneath him some time to come back to his senses while he started undoing the buttons of his own shirt, his cape already dropped somewhere.   
He watched as Allo sat up in front of him as well, removing his suit jacket and shirt and placing them next to him on the bed as Yang did the same and slipped off all of his rings. Although both of them had seen the other with less clothes on before during hot spring visits, that weekend they spent at the great eel festival or even just accidentally walking in on the other person showering; this somehow felt different and both males were a little flustered as they thought about what was going to happen sooner rather than later.

“Are you sure you’re absolutely okay with this Allo?” Yang asked “I know you have feelings for me, but if you don’t want something like this already, you can just tell me, okay?”  
Allo nodded in understanding “Thank you Mr yang, but I want this. I’m sure of it,” the blond man responded and Yang could tell by the determination in his eyes that he was serious about this. Yang leaned in for a kiss, one of his hands softly cupping Allo’s cheek as an intimate gesture to show him that it really wasn’t only for this sex that he was doing it, but that he really cared deeply about him.

Allo let himself be pushed back down on the mattress, deepening the kiss with the man on top of him as he felt Yang’s hand leave his cheek and go down to his pants, easily opening the button and almost teasingly slowly pulling his zipper down. As Allo moved his hips up so Yang could slide off his pants, the man on top chuckled and said “Eager now, aren’t you?” making a blush appear on the blond man’s face. “Let’s not rush too much; I want to enjoy every minute of this with you Allo…”

“Mr Yang…” Allo breathed out; he had never really thought of Yang as such a romantic soul, although he probably should’ve known better after seeing how passionate Yang had been about his feelings for Robby…

When Yang slid the bicoloured pants down Allo’s long legs, he now got a clear view of Allo’s erection through the thin fabric of his underwear; this time when Yang’s hand went up to his crotch, Allo didn’t pull away but his hips instinctively thrust up into Yang’s palm for more. Yang’s lips were back on Allo’s soon enough and not long after Allo’s mouth opened as he silently moaned into the kiss because of the stimulation coming from Yang’s hand, allowing Yang to slip his tongue inside. Allo’s arms sneaked around Yang’s neck and he pulled the man on top closer to him as they made out, the hand on his crotch slipping away but instead getting more of Yang’s weight on his body, the man supporting himself on the bed with one arm while the other one went around Allo’s back and pulled him closer to himself.

When their hips came together again, this time if was Yang that breathed out a small moan, finally giving in to the effect Allo was having on him.

The  hand behind Allo’s back softly put the blond man back down on the mattress and went down to the button on Yang’s own pants to undo it while Yang looked slightly to the side “Before we do this, I wanted to say that I’m really sorry about how I behaved towards both you and Grass while I was chasing after Robby. I’ve been a huge asshole to the two of you at times and I’m really grateful that you two are still here for me. I hope you can forgive me…”  
“Mr. Yang… We’ve never been angry with you for that in the first place. We knew you were really passionate about Robby and honestly I could only imagine how you feel. It’s very frustrating to have the person you love always taken away by someone else just in front of you…”  
“Allo… I-“  
“So don’t worry about it Mr. Yang. Grass and I will always be here for you, no matter what!”

Yang went for another kiss and said “Thank you. It means a lot to me.”  
When Yang removed his pants as well, it was clear that Allo definitely had an effect on Yang as well and his body was reacting to it.

“Mr. Yang, I-“ Allo started but Yang shut him down with another kiss “Shh; let us just enjoy ourselves now, shall we?”  
The blush on Allo’s face darkened again upon hearing this and the blond man nodded as he laid back down on the mattress.  
“Don’t worry. It’s probably your first time, right?” Yang asked and Allo diverted his gaze as he nodded “I’ll go slow. If there’s any point where you feel like it’s too much and you want to stop, please do tell me,” Yang said as he slid Allo’s boxers down, freeing his erection that eagerly jumped up upon not being restrained by the fabric anymore.

One of his hands went moved down and gently grabbed Allo’s cock, giving it a few experimental strokes to see how the blond man would react. The reaction he got out of him was everything Yang had hoped for as Allo immediately clasped his hands in front of his mouth to silence the moan that escaped from his throat.   
Yang’s other hand reached up to move away the hands covering Allo’s mouth and pinned them above Allo’s head; as his other hand kept stroking the blond’s cock a series of moans left Allo’s mouth, now free for Yang to hear as there was nothing covering his mouth. Upon hearing the beautiful sounds Allo was making because of him, Yang could feel his own groin grow hotter and his own cock twitched as if screaming for some attention.

This was the sign for Yang to remove his hands from Allo’s body and lean over him reaching for the bedside table instead. He opened the drawer and Allo tried to see what he was doing, curious as to why Yang would suddenly stop dead in his tracks like that.   
Yang got a small bottle out of the drawer and it took Allo a few moments to realise what it was and a blush painted his face a bright pink.   
Yang seemed so experienced and knew exactly what to do, while he was just laying there unsure of how he should act since he had no experience whatsoever.

“Have you… uh, you know…” Allo tried asking, but he ended up being too embarrassed to actually say it in the end.  
“A couple of times. I’ve had quite a bit of time fool around when I was younger.”

Allo knew he was right; unlike himself who had only come to terms with his sexuality when he had turned twenty and had immediately been kicked out by his parents upon coming out to them… After that, he had tried hiding his sexuality as much as possible to protect himself from any more hate. Yang on the other hand was as flamboyant as he could be and didn’t try to hide the fact he was gay at all, openly making it clear that he loved Robby so much when they were still chasing after him.

Yang had definitely noticed the insecure look on Allo’s face when he noticed that he was way more experienced in these things than Allo had ever thought. Yang brought his face close to Allo’s, not kissing the man under him yet, but bringing their faces mere inches apart “I don’t care if you’ve never done this before Allo. I don’t care if you don’t know what to do or how to act; I’ll guide you through it and make sure you’ll feel good. So just relax a little, okay?” Yang pressed a quick kiss on the blond man’s lips and Allo could feel one of Yang’s hands caressing his thigh “I don’t want to hurt you cause you’re so tense about this being your first time, so just try to calm down and relax a little.”

Allo tried calming himself down and relaxing as Yang had told him to, but he found it harder than originally expected. He was about to lose his virginity to Yang, the man he had admired and liked for years, how could he not be stressed? But when he felt Yang brushing some of his hair out of his face, he knew that this was what he absolutely wanted. He was where he had wanted to be for so long right now and he wasn’t about to ruin that by being so tense.

Yang could feel the tension leave Allo’s body slowly but surely and smiled as the guy under him finally managed to relax “Are you still sure about this?” Yang asked one more time, wanting to be entirely sure that Allo was ready for this. “I have never been more sure about something in my entire life Mr. Yang. I want this more than you could ever imagine.” Allo was definitely determined, and that tone in his voice made Yang smile “All right then. Now, this will be uncomfortable at first, but if it really hurts too much just let me know, okay?” Yang asked as he applied some lube on his index and middle finger, shooting Allo a last glance to make sure he was up for it.

When Allo felt Yang’s hand back there, he unintentionally tensed up again. Yang’s movements halted completely until the tension had eased back out of the blond man.   
Yang had been right, having his finger slip inside was definitely a weird and kind of uncomfortable feeling, but so far it was nothing too much to handle yet. When a second finger joined the first one, Allo bit his lip as the feeling of being stretched a little down there was certainly not something he was used to.

Yang’s eyes were constantly on Allo’s face, checking if he was doing fine. So far he didn’t see too much discomfort as he was trying to prep him a little; this was Allo’s first time after all, he couldn’t just go in there unprepared and hurt him so that he might not want to try this again.   
But there was one more thing he was checking Allo’s face for, and when he suddenly saw Allo’s eyes widen and a small gasp escaping the blond’s mouth, he knew he had found what he was looking for and kept rubbing the same spot over and over with this fingers “Mr. Yang! Ahn~ please… don’t stop!” Allo managed to get out through the merciless assault of Yang’s fingers on his prostate.

When Yang pulled back his fingers again, Allo was left gasping for air after the pleasure and Yang gave him a tender look, Allo was just too cute without even realising he was so himself.   
As Allo’s breathing started to get a little more even Yang leaned in for another kiss, making use of Allo’s still half open mouth to deepen the kiss instantly. He could feel Allo basically melt in his arms, all the tension leaving his body when he did so, a perfect moment for Yang to finally make his move.

He reached down in between their bodies and steadied himself to enter Allo’s body. Allo’s body temporarily tensed up again, to which Yang reacted by leaning in close to Allo and kissing at the skin of his neck as he told the blond man under him “You’re doing so great Allo, I love you so much…”  
This seemed to work as Allo relaxed again somewhat and Yang could start slowly pushing himself inside while still kissing and sucking on the neck of the guy under him.   
As Yang slowly moved more and more of himself inside, he could feel Allo’s arms sneak around his body, clutching onto him in support. He could feel Allo’s nails dig into his skin and looked up at his face to make sure the younger male was doing okay. “Allo, are you okay? If it hurts too much I can just-“  
“No!” Allo exclaimed upon hearing this “I mean, please. I can handle this Mr. Yang, please don’t stop…” followed after in a softer voice. Yang could feel Allo’s grip on his back loosening, but as soon as he started moving forwards again, the nails were back into his skin as Allo just held onto him so tightly for some support.

“You’re doing great Allo, just a little more,” Yang told the man underneath him through gritted teeth, he really  had to restrain himself to keep up with Allo’s pace to make sure he’d enjoy himself, but damn was this boy tight down there…  
When he finally was fully inside, both males looked at each other. Yang could see the utter adoration in Allo’s eyes when the blond man reached up to his face and moved some of his hair away before leaning in for another kiss, purple hickeys were showing up on both sides of Allo’s neck now and all Yang could think of was _‘He’s mine…’_

“Are you okay now?”  
Allo nodded “Please… Mr yang…”  
Slowly at first, Yang started moving his hips; instantly, both males grunted and Yang could feel Allo’s nails scratch at his back even more, one look at the younger male’s face was enough to tell him it wasn’t out of pain this time though.  
“Mr. Yang,” the name left Allo’s mouth like a mantra, being repeated over and over again as Yang kept kitting that one perfect spot. Yang smiled as he looked at Allo’s face; his eyes were closed shut and a few single tears had gathered in the corner of his eyes from the intense emotion and pleasure. He could still remember the day he had taken Allo in as if it was yesterday, the boy had looked so miserable back then; now he shone bright and always seemed to have a smile on his face, he had grown so much…

“God, Allo you’re so tight,” Yang grunted as he leaned in closer to Allo, catching his lips in a kiss again and holding him closer to himself as his hips kept moving, trying to hit the spot that made Allo feel great.

Allo was basically seeing stars at this point; he didn’t know what exactly he had expected his first time to be like, but for it to be this great and with the man he loved so much was something he could’ve only hoped for. He could feel pleasure spreading throughout his entire body and he was slowly nearing his end as Yang continued to hit his prostate with every thrust of his hips. He moved his hands that had been scratching at Yang’s back until now up to wrap his arms around his neck and pull Yang in closer for another kiss.   
“Mr. Yang, I-I’m close…” Allo said, he tried to keep his composure but the sentence escaped his mouth as a moan.  
“Me too, I’m- Oh god Allo!”

One of Yang’s hands reached in between their bodies and started stroking Allo all the while his hips never stopped moving.   
Yang’s thrusting got more frantic as he was obviously reaching his limit and Allo could feel the pleasure spreading through his body, ready to be released; his hands lowered as he clung onto Yang’s back again, biting his lip as he tried holding back for just a little longer.

“Mr. Yang, I’m going to-“ the rest of his sentence was cut off by the moan escaping his throat as waves of pleasure hit him and his back arched off the mattress in what was most likely the most intense orgasm he had ever had.   
As Allo’s body went rigid because of the orgasm, Yang could feel the intense pleasure spiking through his own body as well and he held Allo close as he buried himself deep inside once more and he too lost himself in the pleasure washing over him.

Both men were left shaking and panting as they came back from their orgasmic heights, and they spent the next few moments catching their breaths in each other’s embrace with a smile on their faces.

“I love you Allo… I’m sorry for not realising so sooner,” Yang told the blond man in his arms. Allo looked up to Yang’s face and when he saw the tender look in the man’s eyes, his golden pupils so beautifully accentuated by the smudged green eyeshadow, Allo couldn’t help but reach one hand up to cup Yang’s cheek and lean in for another kiss.   
“Thank you…”  


 


End file.
